monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Faichcoln
|image = None Yet |names = Faich, Faicol |titles = Hunting Claw Wyvern |species = Fanged Wyvern |diff★☆ = ★★★★★☆ |size = Large |habitats = Rocky Hills, Emerald Plains, Verdant Hills, Fallen Woods, Deserted Island, Misty Peaks, Ancestral Steppe, Sherin Peaks, Sandy Plains, Twistspire Desert, Zubani River, Old Swamp, Marshlands, Primal Forest, Seamarsh Swamp, Muddy Jungle, Everwood, Arctic Ridge, Tundra, Arena (3rd), Arena (4th), Forlorn Arena, Tower Summit, Defunct Factory, Defiant Stronghold |relations = None |elements = None |ailments = |move = Breaking Pound |weaknesses = |creator = Chaoarren}} Faichcoln are Fanged Wyverns that are the apex predators of the Rocky Hills. Appearance A large sized monster, Faichcoln's stance is near completely equal height similar to the Odogaron and Tobi-Kadachi. It has fur covering its body, around the top section of it's arms, tail and scalp, which has stripes along it like a tiger's. The fur's colours range in oranges and blacks, and silvers and whites. It's body mass is powerful yet lithe, allowing it to gain it's high speeds and devastating blows. The parts not having fur are covered in scales that closely blend in with the colours that the fur has. On the hands and feet of Faichcoln is a near-orange brown plating that protects the fingers and toes from wounds. On each finger is a large black claw that can either be pointed forward or curved downwards depending on use. Along the plating and on it's head are spikes with unique curves and edges, that are to be able to be bent in a similar fashion to it's claws. The ones on it's head are more pointed forward while the ones on it's limbs point to the sides and backwards. The head of the Faichcoln is shaped in a mixture of a feline and canine's structure, with a mouth containing several almost sword-like fangs that give off a silver colour. Behaviour Faichcoln is a true predator, to the point with it being on par with the monster hunters that are sent to slay them. When hunting they can manage to think of a way to begin the attack, and how to end it. If a hunt doesn't end quickly for them, they'll gradually become more aggressive to prevent the prey escaping or getting the upper-hand. They also have ways of blocking certain attacking by using the spikes on their head and arms that are able to catch onto lances and tusks without snapping. Faichcoln when not hunting are not naturally aggressive towards harmless looking and small monsters coming close-by unless they attack it. Large monsters that clearly have power to the Faichcoln get instantly declared a threat, and the Faichcoln will either try to scare them away with intimidating roars and movements or if dangerous enough, engage into a fight on first sight. Depending on the situation, hunters can fall into either of these behaviours, meaning if hunters come across one while resting they can be ignored or be threatened before beginning the battle, or immediately be attacked by the Faichcoln if it was in the process of hunting. Introduction Stubborn Game: Rocky Hills: Area 1 The hunter walks across the narrow area, with seemingly nothing of interest happening other than a few rocks tumbling down the hill overshadowing the place. Silence is suddenly shattered as a long nerve chilling squeal emits through the air above, echoing down the areas. In an instant, the peace is destroyed with herbivores fleeing away as a second squeal is heard, now coming above from where the small rock tumble happened. The hunter takes distance upon seeing a wounded Rasendebar run into view above the area not stopping right up until it goes rushing off the hillside with a hard landing. It looks back to the hill just in time to see a furry figure climb to the top with speed. It makes a small squeak as the monster is it's predator, the Faichcoln. As it notices it's prey again, it makes an annoyed roar. The Rasendebar attempts to get back to running, but the Fanged Wyvern's agility with the landscape is so great that it dashes to the overhang in a mere second and with a great leap attempts to deliver a killing strike but instead cuts off most of the bristles on the Rasendebar's tail. This attack causes Rasendebar to both panic and become angry at the same time. The boar does it's signature charge attack straight at the Faichcoln that moves backwards, who gets a glimpse of the hunter as it nearly bumps into him/her. The charge connects... but to no effect. Spikes on the Faichcoln's left arm have caught the tusks of the Rasendebar that is dazed from the impact. With a yell the arm is pushed around with incredible force, not only breaking the left tusk right from the skull, but also slashes across the Rasendebar's face. A long howl emits from the bleeding boar, who to the frustration of Faichcoln tries to attack it with its claw-hooves. However this is nothing that the hunting claw wyvern hasn't seen before. With ease it parries the strikes and slashes at the arms and body of the Rasendebar in a flurry of attacks that bring it down as one rips through the right leg, immobilising it. Without it's two fore-legs the Rasendebar is finished, as it takes another beating of blows to the face. The boar makes one last attempt to attack with its remaining tusk, but the Faichcoln sees this and with a mighty carve, rips it completely from the skull off rolling down the cliff. Mortally wounded, the Rasendebar makes a weak howl to the Faichcoln as its front limbs struggle to get up. Having has enough of it, the Faichcoln uses it's strength in both arms to hold down the arms with such pressure the bones break so it cannot move, and with it's left leg it breaks the Rasendebar's left leg to remove any last ways to move. Opening its jaw, the Faichcoln sinks it's fangs into the neck of the Rasendebar and lifts it up as it builds up force. And with one big crunch, the hunt is ended instantly with the Rasendebar's severely damaged head falling down limp and floppy onto the hard rocky ground. Faichcoln checks to be certain that it's prey is dead, to which it gets a clear answer. Unfortunately, it hasn't forgotten about the hunter that it saw, and it isn't taking any chances. The Faichcoln jumps off the Rasendebar's body and roars at him/her to begin the next hunt right away. Mount *Faichcoln's head, back and tail are attack-able points in the mount. Along with the usual Fanged Wyvern animations it will try and hit the hunter with its claws or fangs to knock him/her off. Rage And Tired States *'Enraged': Eyes begin glowing, steam huffs from mouth, spikes and claws extend to maximum length except for several attacks and movements. *'Tired': Drools from mouth, spikes slightly droop down, becomes less tactical in behaviour. Attacks *'Roar': Faichcoln roars at a target, sounding like a mixture of a tiger's roar and a howl of a large wolf. Requires High Grade Earplugs to negate. *'Claw Swipe': Faichcoln will very quickly swipe a claw at it's target. **'Double Claw Swipe': Faichcoln does it's claw swipe, then repeats the attack with the same claw with a movement towards the target. *'Claw Pound': Faichcoln looks at its target and lifts up a claw, moving it above the target before quickly slamming it down just as fast. The attack can be used to turn Faichcoln up to a 180 degree angle. *'Claw Sweep': Turns around it's front body and one arm, and quickly swipes it's claw across it's front. *'Bite': Jolts at what it looks at and bites. *'Forward Bite': It runs forward one step and does a heavy bite. *'Sprint': The Faichcoln runs at an increasing speed towards a target, very often combining it into another attack. It can also turn while doing this to make evasion a stressful endeavour. **'Sprinting Bite': Only able to be done as a chain from a sprint. As Faichcoln rushes it opens up it's mouth and yells, suddenly going at a target and performing a long and hard bite. **'Lunging Claw Swipe': Chained from the sprint, the Faichcoln will pounce towards a target and strike hard and wide with it's claw. *'Tail Smack': Looks at it's tail as it lifts it up and then strikes the area behind it to knock hunters and anything else away. *'Tail Sweep': Tilts it's body to the side and then swings it's tail around wide. *'Turn-around Claw Sweep': If a hunter attacks it from behind, it may do an extra hard claw sweep to spin itself around to hit them. *'Acrobatic Claw Pound': If a hunter tries running around the Faichcoln then it can do this in response. It's front body is lifted upwards along with it's claw as it keep it's gaze on the hunter, then it uses it's power and body to jump shortly upwards and spin around to face the hunter and bring it's claw down right onto them. *'Spiky Backhand': Countering a hunter near it's arm or leg it swings the spikes that are on the arms right into the hunter or sometimes monster. Although not a heavy attack, it does have a slight chance of causing Defence Down when enraged. *'Climbing Strike': When climbing up a wall it will often, if an enemy is above, lash upwards and downward with its claws to hit them once it reaches the edge. *'Side Tackle': Sides it's body towards a target by the side then slams into them with a hard short hop. *'Agile Pounce': Faichcoln crouches down, then runs once normally, then more frantically with the second burst, then makes a short jump into the third and then with furious appearance makes a massive leap at a target and lands onto them full force with it's claws. This may cause Defence Down. *'Falling Claw': Should a target be below it while it is on a ledge or platform, it will look at them as it crouches backwards and then leaps off and plummets right onto them with it's claws. This may cause Defence Down. *'Wall/Platform Pounce': If it's sprinting or movements lead it up or close to a platform, Faichcoln may decide to use it by hastily leaping off it right at a hunter with deadly accuracy. This attack is normally triggered by hunters standing away from it when it is climbing a wall or near a platform. This can also inflict Defence Down. *'Vine Shred': If in a location where there is vines and it can climb them, it can do this attack. Faichcoln, using it's claws to grasp the vines, decides to launch itself upwards and spin around quickly to shred apart chucks of vines around the spot then land in a random place away from it. This leaves a temporary hole in the vines like a monster had fallen through them. *'Vine Littering': Faichcoln while on a vine layer, pounds the vines with it's claws one by one to send clumps of vines down at hunters below. It can even aim in angles during this. *'Jaw Grapple': Often done if a hunter is Stunned or the Faichcoln doesn't want to truly engage in combat. Faichcoln quickly snarls at a hunter as it lifts up its front limbs, then runs towards him/her and seizes them by the torso with it's jaws by a big bite. Faichcoln shakes the hunter then lifts up again and throws them away far. Since this is a quick pin, it cannot be broken out of, only evaded. *'Hunter's Prey': Rarely done outside tired state. The Faichcoln gurgles for a moment as it shakes it's head and turns towards a hunter before jumping hard at them with accurate aim. If it lands on them, they'll be pinned down by the claws and will have to break out of it as the Faichcoln begins eating them to restore it's stamina. If failed to break out of in time, the Faichcoln picks then hunter up by the jaws then swipes them out away with it's claw. *'Blocked!': Faichcoln's special and undoubtedly most annoying ability. If a hunter or sometimes a monster takes too longer to launch an attack on it while facing it's front, mainly during charge/charging attacks, it will without warning raise up either it's head, arm, or two arms at lightning speed to block the attack in it's tracks and then knock the hunter back with a push. The only true way to avoid this is to attack the Faichcoln from the back. Enraged Only *'Counter-striking': An even more challenging ability when it becomes enraged. Now, it can now sometimes counter-attack after blocking with an attack of it's own without the build up to perform them. *'Blindspot Strike': Faichcoln keeps a hunter in it's sight as it snarls and begins running around him/her. When the hunter least expects it the Faichcoln rushes the hunter and strikes him/her with it's head and claws. The attack will occur when the Faichcoln is a position where the hunter cannot possibly see it preparing for the strike, and it has a chance of inflicting Defence Down. *'Dual Claw Swipe': Faichcoln drags back both arms and swipes them both at once, crossing each other. Other than the build up it's just as fast as the standard version. *'Heavy Pound': It stretches out an arm, then begins quickly walking towards a hunter with it still stiff in shape. Once it comes near enough or with enough time, it will lift the arm high up along with it's body and with a violent movement it throws itself down with the centre-point of the force concentrated in the arm. With this force the claw hits with enough strength to send a small AOE of dirt around the impact. Faichcoln then rips the arm's spikes out of the ground by swinging it away in a short arc, causing minor damage and a very small chance of Defence Down. The pound itself however does heavy damage and a high chance of Defence Down. *'Dual Claw Pound': Faichcoln paws the ground with both claws and brings itself upwards to aim, them does a claw pound with both claws at once. *'Tail Sweep, Spiky Backhand Combo': Faichcoln sweeps it's tail around as normal, but then delays the return time of the tail, instead doing a sudden backhand of the arm in the direction the tail was swung for a second chance of a hit. *'Tail Flip': Growling at a target it walks backwards with it's tail by the side and turns to the side along with it. Then it quickly does a incredibly quick flip, throwing its tail right across upwards. A direct hit will upswing hunters. *'Angry Mauling': Faichcoln emits a more howl like yell, rising it's arms upwards wildly. Without any other warning it lunges at a target and repeatedly slashes with it's claws in an earth smoking ravaging while being able to move towards them a small bit. The slashes are treated all as individual hits, thus damage is easily built up and being hit with more than two gives Defence Down. *'Tracking Bites': Growling at a target it runs at them and attempts a lunging bite in the dash and then does another immediately after. If it hits the target the first time it will change targets for the second. *'Spiky Head Rake': Faichcoln drops it's head to the ground and drags it's spikes through it as it moves towards a target, then uppercuts earth forward that can reach far but does minor damage while the head rake does moderate. *'Sprinting Side Bite': Rushing near a target Faichcoln bites the side of it's target at a speed that requires knowledge of it's movements to evade. It can still continue sprinting for a short-while afterwards. *'Three Jumps': Faichcoln springs into action with a wide jump to the left, then a jump to the right, and then a third faster jump aimed towards hunters with it's claws. *'Off The Tree': In an area where a large tree is present, the Faichcoln may taunt at the hunters quickly, then make a dash up it. When it climbs to the highest point, the Faichcoln leaps off high and far right on top of a hunter and proceeds to strike him/her repeatedly with it's claws. Easily inflicts Defence Down and high damage. *'Relentless Sprinting': Faichcoln crouches down and makes three quick short hops backwards, looking forward. Then the Faichcoln begins sprinting faster than it would normally do. Unlike the standard version, it can do up to three attack chains from this before stopping, although some strong attacks can end it earlier. **'Breaking Tackle': In a sliding turn it purposely lose control of it's running and dives right into a hunter in a hard hitting tackle with all it's body parts used in the hit. Faichcoln then rolls along the ground for a second to land, then quickly recovers back to the hunt. From the force of all it's spikes aimed directly at the hunter, this attack will inflict Defence Down. *'Breaking Pound': The Faichcoln puts it's claws down hard and stretches itself upwards, emitting a growl as it's spikes strengthen. The Faichcoln then runs towards hunters in a zig zag pattern getting faster and faster until it slows and springs up into the air. The Hunting Claw Wyvern emits a non effecting roar as it pounces down on hunter's with the maximum strength of all it's spikes and claws on it's head and arms. A large earth AOE is created as a shockwave for small damage, while those in the striking area take massive damage and will always end up with Defence Down unless the Faichcoln's spikes are wounded. It will take a few seconds for the Faichcoln to rip its spikes from the ground before it can resume fighting. High Rank Onwards It gains the chain/combo attacks it had in it's enraged state for it's normal state. *'180 Degree Double Bites': With two swings of it's body the Faichcoln makes two bites that cover the whole front that it faces. *'Leaping Tail Sweep': A special way of moving in an angle, the Faichcoln jumps in a curve motion and swings it's tail around to fully face it's wanted position. *'Two Targets, Sharp For Each': Faichcoln headbutts away a hunter by side of it, then immediately bites another hunter at a distance or in front of it in a jump. *'You Will Not Escape': If a hunter or target attempts to leave the area by a pathway, then it can do this now. Faichcoln makes an angry howl and does it's sprinting attack to reach the exit point and block it. If they were just about to get to it, it will also punch forward with it's claws to knock them away from it. *'Broken Is Still Useful': Should the Faichcoln break a tree in the area, it may decides to grab a piece of the wood suddenly either by the claws or fangs and fling it at a near unavoidable speed at the hunters, doing significant damage. *'Leaping Heavy Pound': Raising up it's selected claw as it was about to do it instantly, the Faichcoln charges at a hunter and suddenly leaps up with it's claw in nerve chilling striking position. Because of the leap aspect of the attack, the heavy pound it does in it's landing has a bigger earth AOE and can inflict Defence Down even easily along with higher damage. Enraged Only *'Sprinting Knockdown Bite': Faichcoln runs at a hunter with accuracy in it's sprint with fangs baring fully. Once it reaches him/her, it makes one huge long bite that causes heavy damage and knocks hunters down quite a distance. *'Headbutt Swipes': Tapping it's claws on the ground it rams it's head at the hunter then follows up with a swipe from both claws. *'Rake And Bite': It does it's Spiky Head Rake to flinch a hunter, then it runs through the dust to use a forward bite on them. *'Sweep And Pound': Quickly, it's claws is sweeped though the air in an arc then it pushes its other claw up and does a Claw Pound forward. *'Ploughing Backhand': With a much slower build up and yell, the Faichcoln backhands, but this time drags its spikes completely though the ground to send several small rocks and earth from it to turn the attack into a ranged one. *'Breaking Claw Dive': Done only off a cliff or high wall, the Faichcoln spreads out it's claws as it flexes strength into them. Using that strength it sprints and makes a huge leap off the height. Aiming for a hunter it pushes it's claws forward as it rockets towards them. When it hits, the impact creates a large earth AOE and inflicts massive damage and Defence Down upon all in it's striking zone. G Rank Only It again gains its chain/combo attacks that were enraged only in the previous rank for it's normal state. *'Sudden Headbutt': The Faichcoln drops its head down as it was going to do a taunt, but as it reaches the ground it suddenly jolts forward a few paces and headbutts the hunter closest to it. *'Sprint To The Prey': An attack gained only when tried in this rank. It gurgles like the original beginning, but while also turning towards a hunter and pawing. It soon then makes a snarl and sprints with less steadiness at the hunter and attempts to tackle them down with it's heavy weight and claws. Then as soon as the hunter stops rolling they enter into the Hunter's Prey pin with a harder escape. *'Back Shredding Combo': Faichcoln shakes it's head and first does a Head Spike Rake right at the targeted hunter to knock them down. Then it moves behind them using it's Leaping Tail Sweep. Once there, it savagely pounces forward with a messy uppercut that goes right up the hunter's spine and upswings them far upwards. It can very easily inflict Defence Down. *'Splinter Cluster': Now it can grab wood pieces from a tree it broke in both it's claws and it's mouth. It will use this in a special way by throwing them so close to each other they often collide and break apart into a cluster bomb like splinter explosion. This can surprisingly cause Defence Down. *'Rock Smash': On the Rocky Hills or another location that has large rocks like it, it can now do this. Jumping atop the rock it does a Heavy Claw Pound to weaken it, then jumping backward, putting much might into a dive. This force shatters the rock into several large chunks that inflict heavy damage to hunters, and can send them flying away if hit by the most dangerous ones. *'Spiked Braces': Rising it's arms, it uses it's spikes like bladed gauntlets to swing around in random directions to clear away a ganging group of enemies, be it monsters or hunters. Enraged Only *'No More Spike Sticking': Whenever the Faichcoln finishes it's Breaking Pound in G-rank, it will almost instantly flail up it's arms to unearth several rocks up out of the earth to land around it, removing the advantage from previous ranks completely. *'Circular Claw Spin': Faichcoln emits a howl like snarl, turning to it's side. It then spins around once and far with a single slash of it's both claws at full strength. This has a high chance of inflicting Defence Down. *'Intimidating Breaking Pound': An advanced form of the Breaking Pound. Faichcoln emits a small roar and strengthens its spikes to the absolute maximum peak. It then keeps a hunter in it's sights as it sprints around the repeatedly with a fierce look and violent movements. The sprinting transitions into jumps that increase even faster, eventually losing track of the hunter and speeding around without a target for several seconds. Hunter's who find themselves hit by the Faichcoln are sent flying away with huge damage. Then, as it reaches the fastest speed it can go the Faichcoln does it's strongest attack. With force so great it is sent spinning for a second it makes a massive leap at the closest hunter while making a howl like roar all the way to them in the same stance as the normal Breaking Pound, but it ends much worse than that. It impacts the ground with massive strength with the effects like before, but in a dramatic and terrifying twist the Faichcoln smashes the ground so hard it slides though the ground with one arm, cutting through it like water. The Faichcoln then ends the slide by busting the earth in an incredibly violent turn around uppercut to fire several whole area distance reaching rocks and a wide AOE of earth at hunters. The Faichcoln then skids to a halt as it spikes shake, the Hunting Claw Wyvern emitting a unique yell as it regains focus and strength from the massive attack. This attack can one shot hunters in the direct striking zone or send them flying away far, and the slide also sends hunters flying away with little health at maximum possible. The ending uppercut is no less powerful, sending hunters flying away too with equally low health as the slide. This attack is guarantied to inflict Defence Down if hit by any of the melee stages of the main strike unless all the spikes are wounded, which even then, still remains a high risk of getting it. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Breaks *Head Spikes Wounded **Head Scarred And Fangs Damaged *Left Claws And Spikes Wounded *Right Claws And Spikes Wounded *Back Scarred *Left Hind Leg Wounded *Right Hind Leg Wounded *Tail Severed Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper State/Apex Frenzied Faichcoln always attack on sight regardless of state it is in. It's strongest attacks can create shockwaves of Frenzy Virus. Hyper Faichcoln gain super speed to both their attacks and movements when the red miasma is affecting it's claws. On it's head and tail, it gets slightly slower but more powerful. Apex Faichcoln are as aggressive as the main prey they hunt. Some of its acrobatic attacks occasionally create frenzy waves that actually inflict damage. Trivia *Faichcoln's design is a mix between the Grey Wolf and the Siberian Tiger. Those two animals were chosen because they mainly hunt boars, which parallels the Faichcoln's main prey being Rasendebar. *Faichcoln's roar requires High Grade Earplugs to block. *Wounding Faichcoln's spikes decreases the efficiency of its abilities to block and counter attacks. It also reduces the chance of getting Defence Down from it's heavy attacks. *Flinching it while it is doing a block will make do an animation with good advantage time and make it drop a shiny. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern